Encuentro
by Nina Davis
Summary: Capítulo Final! AU. Piratas invaden Port Royal, antes de reducir el pueblo a cenizas, atacan la casa del Gobernador con nefastas consecuencias.
1. Prólogo

**Encuentros**

Por Nina Davis

Disclaimer: PoTC pertenece a Mikey Mouse.

Resumen: AU Crueles piratas invaden Port Royal, antes de reducir el pueblo a cenizas, atacan la casa del Gobernador con nefastas consecuencias.

**Prólogo**

Port Royale era el paraíso en la Tierra, según decían. Sol brillante, aguas calidas bañando playas de arenas blancas.

La verdad era como un infierno en la Tierra, el calor sofocaba a la población, con especial ira sobre las clases más acomodadas del pueblo debido a sus múltiples capas de ropa.

Elemento imprescindible para una dama: el abanico. Aunque la pequeña brisa que producía no podía refrescar mucho a Elizabeth Swann, hija del Gobernador. Por su parte, su padre, Weatherby Swann sentía calcinar su cerebro con su peluca reglamentaria.

A pesar de estos inconvenientes conversaban animadamente esa tarde padre e hija. Se adoraban y sólo se tenían el uno al otro después de la muerte de la esposa del gobernador y madre de Elizabeth.

Ninguno de los dos podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que el destino les tenía reservado para esta noche.


	2. Capítulo I: Recuerdo

**Nota de la autora: **Esta historia no tiene un orden cronológico muy definido que digamos, si alguien tiene alguna duda, intentaré aclararla felizmente.

**Capítulo I**

Elizabeth estaba desvastada, en una noche lo había perdido todo: su padre, sus amigos y su hogar.

No pudo despegar su vista de la costa de la que se alejaba, entre sus lágrimas vio rojo y amarillo en formas inconexas pero sabía que eran llamas porque había visto como los piratas, que ahora la tenían en su poder; después de saquear y matar a los que oponían resistencia, acercaban sus antorchas a las cosas que se quemarían más fácilmente.

¡Qué horrible noche Dios mío! ¿Cuántos habían muerto intentando proteger? ¿Y cuantos más morirían en este infierno?

- ¡Oh querido padre! ¡Oh James! – Elizabeth se lamentó internamente. - Su sacrificio ha sido inútil, han muerto por protegerme y sin embargo ellos me han capturado. Mi destino me atemoriza, pero la vida sin la presencia de mi querido padre y mi mejor amigo parece haber perdido sentido.

Port Royal ardía y el corazón de Elizabeth estaba roto.

_**Algunas horas antes**_

_La brisa movía sus cabellos de oro, libres de todas las ataduras de los peinados pomposos que lucían las señoras de su clase. Su ángel danzaba en la orilla del mar, las olas mojaban el borde de su camisón a pesar de sus intentos por evitarlo levantando la falda. Cada vez que el agua la alcanzaba provocaba su risa de muchacha. ¿Era un ángel o una sirena embrujándolo con su voz melodiosa?_

_Tambores sonaban en la distancia, y una voz lo llamaba desde lejos…_

- ¡Comodoro! ¡Comodoro! ¡Despierte señor! ¡Port Royal esta siendo atacado! - Estas palabras despertaron a James Norrintong de su sueño idílico más efectivamente que un balde de agua fría. Automáticamente se vistió y tomo su espada, regalo del gobernador por su reciente ascenso.

Corrió hacía el fuerte, matando a los piratas que podía en su camino, pero su mente estaba en otra parte pensando y calculando. ¿Cuántos eran, cuán fuertemente el enemigo estaba armado? Y lo más importante, ¿cuál era su propósito en Port Royale? El caribe estaba lleno de ciudades más ricas que esta, entonces ¿había alguna razón para haberla elegido?


	3. Capítulo II: Muerte

**Nota de la Autora: **Me costó demasiado escribir esto. Las ideas no fluían.

Espero revisar el fic completo luego de terminarlo. Acepto sugerencias.

**Capítulo II: Muerte**

No existían causas o motivos específicos para que los piratas atacaran Port Royale. En la pequeña colonia inglesa no existía nada especial que la diferenciara de otras. Era habitada por todo tipo de gente: comerciantes, campesinos, artesanos, soldados y nobles.

Cada clase social tenía algo útil: algunos comerciaban víveres, otros vendían licor, otros tenían pólvora y, por supuesto, los nobles poseían oro y joyas. El actuar de los piratas era relativamente simple, arrebataban los objetos valiosos, destruían lo que no les servía y mataban a cuantos podían.

Los pobladores soportaban los ataques como podían, pedían sus pertenecías, hogares, su propia vida y a veces su destino era aún peor se transformaban en un objeto de intercambio a los ojos de estos inescrupulosos.

Esa noche saquearon y mataron, pero no estaban conformes, la mayoría de la gente del pueblo era pobre y el botín recolectado era poco para la tripulación. Debían encontrar un blanco que se ajustara mejor a sus necesidades.

Antes de irse a la cama Weatherby Swann meditaba. Pensaba en su querida hija, en como habían pasado los años y en que esta ya había alcanzado la edad para casarse.

Encontrar un buen partido en estás tierras era difícil, pero Elizabeth tenía suerte. James Norrington, su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella. Bastaba observar como se alteraba su normalmente impasible cara y como sus gestos siempre calculados adquirían un toque de nerviosismo cuando estaba en su cercanía.

¿Cuándo se declararía James? Estaba seguro de que sería después de su ascenso, pero no lo había hecho. ¿Qué lo detenía? ¿Acaso tenía las mismas sospechas que él, que Elizabeth sólo lo veía como un buen amigo?

Se quitaba los zapatos cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta. - ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? –

Elizabeth dormitaba cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido. ¿Podría ser el de una bala? Asustada, se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta mientras terminaba de ponerse su bata. Encontró a su padre a mitad de camino de las escaleras, este jadeaba, visiblemente afectado.

- ¡Elizabeth! ¡Necesitas salir de aquí cuanto antes! -

- ¿Pero qué ha sucedido, papá? -

- ¡Han matado al mayordomo! ¡Creo que son piratas! – El gobernador Swann tomó aliento tratando de mantener la calma. - Escúchame bien, Elizabeth. Trataré de distraerlos para que escapes. Apenas tengas la oportunidad, corre hacía el fuerte, ahí James te protegerá.-

- ¡No! ¡No lo haré, papá! ¡No puedo irme y dejarte aquí!

Su padre sonrió dulcemente. – Hija, pero si te quedas aquí nos capturarán a los dos, si tú te salvas, yo seré feliz. ¡Tienes que hacerlo por mi Elizabeth! –

Asintiendo, Elizabeth se escondió lo mejor que pudo. Cuando los piratas llegaron al segundo piso y comenzaron a golpear a su padre, para que hablara sobre los objetos de valor que había en su casa, su corazón se estremeció. Quiso gritar que lo dejaran en paz, pero una mirada de su padre le dijo que huyera. Así aprovechando, la distracción que él proporcionaba, corrió hacia las escaleras intentando escapar hacia el fuerte. Lo que no se esperaba era que más piratas estuviesen saqueando la planta baja.

Se defendió como un soldado luchando con armas que no poseía, usó los objetos de la casa para presentar batalla: candelabros, platos, y adornos golpearon a sus atacantes o volaron a su encuentro. La verdadera razón por la que fue derrotada, fue mucho más que la cantidad de enemigos o su experiencia en batallas. Cuando su padre oyó sus gritos, quiso interponerse y esa fue su sentencia de muerte. La espada lo atravesó de lado a lado. Su último pensamiento estuvo lleno de horror por el destino de su hija.

James llegó al fuerte pero no pudo entrar, la batalla era tan feroz en la entrada que no tuvo más opción que luchar afuera. Los piratas no eran muchos pero su brutalidad suplía los números y su experticia en batalla sólo era superada por sus artimañas. Los soldados a su cargo eran jóvenes e inexpertos en un lucha deshonesta como esta. ¿Qué importaban las reglas de esgrima cuando te enfrentas a un pillo?

De un momento a otro los piratas retroceden, ¿será posible que la situación halla cambiado a su favor? No. Sólo se están retirando porque han cumplido con su tarea aquí. Podía ver que corrían hacía el muelle llevando cofres, joyas, telas, comidas, ron y ¿personas? ¡Esos seres viles estaban secuestrando mujeres!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que mujer los piratas estaban secuestrando, James corrió desesperado detrás de ellos. Olvido por completo las reglas del combate que si importaban, mantener la cabeza fría y no dar la espalda al enemigo.

- ¡Elizabeth!-

- ¡James!-

Alguien se aprovecho de su distracción, hiriéndolo por la espalda. El dolor lo hizo comprender su error. Se recuperó rápido y contraataco, pero era como luchar contra la corriente. Los piratas lo atacaron, aprovechando que estaba alejado de sus compañeros. Ninguna de sus heridas era mortal por si sola, pero juntas dejaban ir tanta sangre que lo llevaron a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo más espantoso para él, fue la impotencia de ver a Elizabeth cautiva y no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarla.

Esa fue la última vez que Elizabeth cruzo miradas con él. Tristeza inundaba los corazones de ambos. Una estaba desolada por perder a su amigo en tan brutales circunstancias. Él sentía que moría sin haberla protegido y sin decirle cuanto la amaba.


	4. Capítulo III: Subasta

**Capítulo 3: Subasta**

Elizabeth podía imaginar el destino que le esperaba a su arribo al puerto. Había llegado a ciertas conclusiones después del incidente con el capitán, durante su estadía en el barco pirata las cosas no habían sido fáciles.

Encerrada en una celda húmeda, no había tenido la oportunidad de afligirse por las recientes muertes de sus seres queridos. Sus compañeros de celda habían intentado atacarla y ella había tenido que defenderse. Para el momento en que se vio sobrepasada, no halló mejor cosa que gritar, a pesar de que sabía que nadie vendría en su auxilio. Pero no pudo evitarlo, la desesperación la abrumó.

No se esperaba que viniese el mismísimo capitán de la nave y la sacara de ahí. Tampoco se esperaba que el remplazara a sus compañeros de celda en sus intentos de abusar de ella.

Talvez fue la suma de todas las cosas dolorosas que le habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo, la que le dio fuerzas sobrehumanas para sobreponerse a la adversidad. Con dientes y uñas se defendió de el horrendo hombre, hasta que este ceso sus intentos por agotamiento.

- Te sacare mejor precio si estas intacta. – Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de marcharse y dejarla sola.

Singapur era un puerto más que conocido para Jack Sparrow y la tripulación del Perla Negra. Despreocupados el capitán y el segundo al mando recorrían las calles de la ciudad, negociaban con los comerciantes provisiones para un nuevo viaje. Cuando el dueño del local no quería bajar un precio, Jack no se inmutaba y soltaba el dinero. Lo recuperaba después robando algo al mismo mercader.

Jack se vanagloriaba de su propia astucia hasta que un gentío estridente llamo su atención. De naturaleza curiosa, no podía dejar de meterse entre la muchedumbre para ver que causaba la euforia colectiva. ¡Ah! ¡Una subasta de esclavos! Eso le traía recuerdos no bienvenidos. Sintió algo de compasión por los negros y las mujeres.

Había muchas personas que trabajarían por un plato de comida al día. Entonces, ¿para que pagar fortunas a los capataces para que viajaran al otro extremo del mundo a arrancar gente de sus hogares? ¿Y qué podía ser más placentero que una mujer te recibiera en sus brazos abiertos y dispuestos? Jack era un pirata pero nunca había podido tolerar dos cosas: vender gente como si fuesen animales y el afán de los hombres por violentar a las mujeres.

Estas dos cosas juntas le resultaban sumamente repulsivas, por lo tanto, resolvió alejarse del lugar lo más rápidamente posible. Pero quiso el destino que dirigiese la mirada a ese lugar por un momento y lo que vio lo conmovió de una forma desconocida para él hasta ese instante.

Observo fascinado al 'objeto' de la subasta. Pálida y temblorosa, apenas se sostenía sobre sus pies una desdichada muchacha que no parecía tener más de diecisiete. Contra todo precedente y pronóstico, Jack se adentro entre los hombres que vociferaban por ella. No pudo escuchar los gritos de Gibbs, quien gritaba con razón, los tipos que orquestaban estos 'eventos' eran de la peor clase.

Pero él no podía pensar, sus ojos fijos en la chica. A pesar de su estado deplorable, sus ropas sucias y rotas, su cabello despeinado y manchado por lo que supuso era sangre, y sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, Jack comprendió porque gritaban los hombres. Esta chica era de clase alta, delicada como una princesa de algún país europeo. Seguramente sus manos que no habían lavado nunca un plato, serían suaves como la seda de oriente. Su cara no tenía las marcas de la peste que solían tener las chicas pobres.

Los hombres clamaban por ella porque era mucho más de lo que podían llegar a soñar, pero lo que le impresionó a Jack de ella no fue su cuerpo de diosa sino sus ojos, en los que percibió algo diferente a todo lo que había conocido. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

En medio de los gritos que hubiesen asqueado a la mayoría de las mujeres, Elizabeth conservaba la cabeza fría, pensando acerca de su situación.

Estaba dispuesta y preparada a todo menos a ser una esclava o una prostituta. No estaba dispuesta a pertenecer a nadie. No iba rendirse, lucharía hasta escapar. Incluso esta dispuesta a morir por lograr su objetivo. Ya que había perdido a toda persona que pudiese importarle en la vida.

Esperaba muchas cosas pero no el giro en los acontecimientos que proporciono el destino. Del medio del bullicio que hacían los clientes, surgió un hombre, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, que interrumpió la venta. Por su manera de comportarse parecía un borracho y un idiota. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Apenas podía comprender sus palabras.

El desconocido se acerco a sus captores, cautivándolos con su monólogo absurdo acerca de los inconvenientes de comprar y vender damas de la corte. De un momento a otro la jalo por un brazo, la subió en un de sus hombros y emprendió loca carrera hacia quien sabe donde. Elizabeth no se resistió al principio, después de todo la estaba sacando de la dificultad en que se encontraba en ese momento. Pero no confío en el ni por un instante. ¿Quién podía saber que clase de hombre era uno que robaba a los mismos piratas? Seguramente sería alguien de aún peor calaña.

Elizabeth se perdió los detalles de su huida. Era difícil captar lo que sucedió desde un ángulo torcido. Tratando de perder a sus antiguos captores, el desconocido se metió en un callejón y la bajo de su hombro, haciendo un gesto de guardar silencio. Cuando estuvo segura de que ya no los seguían, Elizabeth intento escapar, pero él la tomo del brazo y la cargo de nuevo como si se tratase de un saco de papas.

Para cuando el desconocido reconoció sus patadas y golpes ya habían alcanzado el muelle y subían a un barco.

**Nota de la autora: **Siempre tuve miedo de escribir un fanfic en capítulos por miedo de que dejara de interesarme y no termínalo nunca. Este capítulo ha sido bastante difícil, debo admitir que he perdido un poco el interés en la pareja J/E, quizás por saturación.

Hay otros 'fandom' en este momento en mi cabeza. Pero la historia que estoy escribiendo me gusta y no voy a dejar de hacerlo aunque me demore más de lo presupuestado. Y en cuanto a mi afición por los 'Piratas del Caribe' probablemente vuelva después de ver la tercera película. No quiero hacerme muchas expectativas antes de verla. ¿No les ha pasado que encuentran mejor y más completo un fanfic que la serie o película que dio la idea original? Bien, no quiero que me pase eso.


	5. Capítulo IV: Desconfianza

**Capitulo IV: Desconfianza**

- Tranquila muchacha…- Dijo su nuevo captor, intentando acercarse a Elizabeth, sus manos al frente, en una actitud que, seguramente, él creía tranquilizadora.

- ¡Aléjate de mi asqueroso pirata! - Dijo ella, arrojando todo lo que tenía a mano para defenderse.

- Tratemos de hablar, no voy a hacerte nada. ¡Lo prometo! – Jack se acercó un poco más y lamento haberlo hecho. Cayendo de rodillas, se llevo las manos a la entrepierna, intentando inútilmente disipar algo del dolor que la soberbia patada le había provocado.

Definitivamente, ese no había sido un buen comienzo.

Jack se había lo había prometido, nunca más preocuparse de la gente. Había pensado que no volvería a arriesgar su preciado pellejo por nadie. Eso lo sabía su tripulación, especialmente los más cercanos a él. Es por eso que estaban desconcertados con su comportamiento, esto se podía apreciar por las miradas que le daba Cotton y los intentos desesperados de Gibbs por hacerle entender que era mala suerte traer una mujer a bordo. Él mismo estaba sorprendido, bien, de si mismo.

¡Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió traer a la chica? ¿Y por qué había parecido una buena idea dejarla en su camarote? Muy en el fondo Jack sabía las respuestas a estás preguntas. No había estado sus plenas facultades cuando rescató a la muchacha, estaba embobado por ella, como si nunca hubiese visto a una mujer. Y cuando decidió que ella ocuparía su cabina, es porque estaba pensando en su comodidad. Seguramente ella estaba acostumbrada a las habitaciones lujosas y lo más parecido a eso en la Perla Negra eran sus aposentos.

Pero, ¿por qué su corazón quería complacer cada uno de sus caprichos?

Se había despertado sobresaltada, en este lugar que no tenía nada familiar para ella. Estaba en una cama, gracias a Dios con toda su ropa. Se levantó de prisa sin observar demasiado los detalles de la habitación.

- Tengo que salir de aquí.- Era el único pensamiento coherente dentro de la cabeza de Elizabeth, quien llena de pánico no podía recordar como había llegado a este lugar. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y el Sol la encegueció. No espero que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz pues le urgía salir de donde quiera que estuviese prisionera. Sólo se aseguró de que nadie estuviese cuidado su puerta.

Salió sigilosamente, creyendo que nadie la había visto y vago por el lugar. Su corazón se rompió de nuevo cuando comprendió donde se encontraba. Estaba en un barco, en alta mar, pues no se veía tierra por ninguno de los cuatro costados de la nave. Sin poder tolerar esta terrible noticia, sus rodillas flaquearon y tuvo que sentarse.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo saltar con terror y entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Estaba exhausta, todo por lo que había pasado en las últimas horas la había drenado física y emocionalmente. Su energía y fiereza parecía desaparecer, sobretodo después de haber golpeado y pateado al desgraciado que ahora la cargaba como a un saco de papas sobre su hombro. Había dejado de luchar hacía un rato (lo cual su captor le había agradecido fervientemente) pero no por falta de fe, sino para ahorrar energías para cuando se presentara la oportunidad de escapar.

Habían llegado a destino, el desconocido había subido a un barco. Por el comportamiento y aspecto de la tripulación, Elizabeth había llegado a dos conclusiones: era un barco pirata y el tipo que la llevaba sobre su hombro era el capitán de la nave.

¿En que lío estaba metida ahora?

Los silbidos y abucheos de los hombres la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Algunos estaban reclamando, diciendo que traer a una mujer al barco porque eso traería mala suerte. Y otros estaban gritando obscenidades, seguramente, creían que era una mujerzuela destinada a satisfacer los caprichos de su capitán.

Este, dictó algunas órdenes sobre la partida del barco después de amenazarlos por meterse en asuntos que no les incumbían. Y se dirigió a lo que suponía era su cabina.

La preciosa chica se había desmayado sobre su hombro. No había otra explicación para su tranquilidad. ¡Había luchado como un animal la mayor parte del trayecto hacía el muelle! Varias veces tuvo el impulso de dejarla caer, arrepentido de haber rescatado a la que seguramente era la reencarnación de algún hada maligna. Dama de la corte suave y delicada como los pétalos de una flor, seguro. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que le había atraído de ella en un principio?

Después esa discusión con la tripulación. Nadie de acuerdo con su cada vez más 'genial' idea. La mitad pensando que era de mala suerte y la otra mitad pensando que quería cogerla. Bien, eso último no estaría tan mal. Eso es lo que hacían los piratas, después de todo. Tomar lo que deseaban.

Deposito a la chica en su cama y la observó por un momento. No podía hacerle eso, ni en un millón de años. Ni a ella ni a cualquier mujer. Acerco su mano para tocar su cara, era como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana…

Y se tambaleo, no por el ron que había bebido en cantidad unas horas antes, sino por el golpe en la cabeza que la muchacha le había dado, ¿con qué demonios?

Recuperándose un poco se acerco a ella. – ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – La pegunta no había sonado del todo clara, incluso a sus propios oídos había sonado como un balbuceo incoherente.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! - Ella estaba como histérica, descontrolada, la simple acción de abrir la puerta se le había hecho imposible. Maldiciendo, sacudía la puerta inútilmente intentando escapar, sus ojos, enloquecidos miraban a Jack con un terror indescriptible.

- Tranquila muchacha…- Dijo Jack intentando tranquilizarla. Había llegado la hora de explicar sus intenciones para con ella, pero, ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones?

- ¡Aléjate de mi asqueroso pirata! - Dijo ella, arrojando todo lo que tenía a mano para defenderse.

- Tratemos de hablar, no voy a hacerte nada. ¡Lo prometo! – Todo pensamiento coherente huyo de la cabeza de Jack en ese momento. ¡Chiquilla del demonio, sirena maldita, bruja del mar! Lo había golpeado en… ¡Oh qué castigo por querer hacer una buena obra!

Definitivamente, ese no había sido un buen comienzo.

Para cuando Jack pudo levantarse la chiquilla había abierto una de las escotillas. ¿Qué intentaba hacer! ¿Arrojarse al mar? Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pues era justamente eso lo que pretendía. La jaló por la cintura, ella lo mordió y rasguño, llorando inconsolable. La sujeto lo mejor que pudo para que dejara de hacerle daño y hacerse daño. Estuvo así por lo que pareció por horas. Finalmente ella se quedo dormida o quizás se desmayo. Quien sabe, él no era doctor.


	6. Capítulo V: Momentos

**Capítulo 5: Momentos**

- Sólo puedes probar la honestidad de tus palabras con acciones...- Dijo Elizabeth cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en forma desafiante.

¿Acciones? ¿Qué gesto podría hacer que esta chiquilla obstinada confíe en mí? ¡Si la rescate de esos malditos piratas! Admito que el hecho que yo también sea pirata, con nada menos que una admirable reputación basada en una larga lista de acciones deshonestas, puede llegar a ser un pequeño inconveniente.

¿Qué piensas de mi pequeña chiquilla? ¿Qué te robe de ellos para cometer mis propios actos deshonestos contigo?

Probablemente.

Entonces, una idea llega a mi cabeza. - ¡Te llevaré a casa! – En vez de iluminarse, su mirada se oscurece aún más. ¿Acaso he dicho algo que no debía?

Había creído que iba a abusar de mí esa noche. No recuerdo haber estado más asustada en toda mi vida.

Estaba segura de que lo haría, no había otros motivos en un pirata para llevar a una mujer a un barco. ¿Entonces por qué no me hizo nada?

¿Cuáles son tus motivaciones Capitán? ¿Por qué me has rescatado de este castigo del sino?

Creí que pretendía estar preocupado de mí, que intentaba convencerme de que era un buen tipo hablándome suave y trayéndome comida para ablandar mis defensas, que pretendía que le agradeciera estos gestos que había tenido hacia mí con mi cuerpo.

Una y otra vez intento hacerme comer, por tres días volvió por las mañanas para encontrar los platos intactos.

Pero todo tiene un límite. Esta situación no podía durar por siempre.

- Te traje algo para comer. - ¡Por Dios Santo! Llevaba tres días aquí y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. No tenía idea por qué le resultaba eso tan importante.

Tal vez ella estuviese de mejor animo el día de hoy, no es como si estuviese aquí a la fuerza. Aunque no tiene otro lugar donde ir porque estamos en alta mar… Al menos no será obligada a hacer nada que no quiera hacer.

Lo intentaría por enésima vez, hablaría con ella, la convencería a comer, y le explicaría que no quería hacerle daño y recuperaría su cabina de una vez por todas. Dormir en la cubierta era grato algunas veces pero no por siempre.

Además esto generaba el irrespeto de la tripulación. Tenía gente en quien confiaba de verdad pero en un barco pirata nunca era la totalidad de los tripulantes. No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que sería un motín.

Elizabeth estaba en cubierta observando el vaivén de las olas, y el trabajo de la tripulación. Su mente divagaba. No sabía que esperar. No había ningún tipo de hostilidad hacia ella. Algunos hombres la miraban extraño, pero de ninguna manera era una mirada irrespetuosa. Ni siquiera había tenido que limpiar o algo parecido.

¿Quiénes eran estos tipos? Por su aspecto, piratas, pero ¿y su comportamiento? No encajaban en los estereotipos sociales que Elizabeth había asimilado después de años de convivencia con la alta sociedad.

Después de esa conversación con el capitán, ya no sabía que pensar.

El tipo la miraba lascivamente, de eso no existían dudas, pero no había intentado nada en contra de su honra. Resultaba increíble, pero por sus palabras y acciones de verdad la estaba ayudando sin esperar nada a cambio.

- ¡Mary! Mmm no, algo más sofisticado. – Dijo él, aparentemente, más para si mismo. Luego comenzó a recitar una lista interminable de los nombres más ridículos que podía imaginar. Cada uno era más antiguo y más horrible que el anterior. Esto se extendió por algunos minutos. Intente ignorarlo, pero mi pobre cabeza no dio más y explote.

- ¡Elizabeth! ¡Mi nombre es Elizabeth Swann! - Quizás esa era su intención desde el principio. Me sonrío picaramente, feliz de que cayera en su pequeña trampa.

- Bien, Elizabeth, mucho gusto. Como ya te habrás imaginado, soy el capitán de este barco, Jack Sparrow, el pirata más temido del todo el caribe y varias partes del mundo.- Dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos.

No hice ni el intento de aparentar estar escuchando.

Eso pareció entristecerlo, pero no desalentarlo. – Ahora que conocemos nuestros nombres podemos llegar a entablar una conversación civilizada, nada de golpes o patadas, ¿de acuerdo? No, bien. ¿De dónde eres Elizabeth?

- Port Royale.- Sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, mi amado padre, James, las sirvientas, los mercaderes, los pescadores, todos ellos, los habitantes. ¿Habría sobrevivido alguno?

El autodenominado Capitán interrumpió mis pensamientos… - ¡Ahora estamos llegando a algo! ¿Y quién eres en Port Royale, querida Elizabeth? – Pero no mi dolor.

- Nadie.- Podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Me aleje de él lo más rápido que pude.

Jack estaba distante y distraído, algo lo molestaba y lo que no es bueno para el capitán es mucho peor para la tripulación. En vista de los nuevos datos que había adquirido de la señorita Elizabeth y de los gamberros de Tortuga me decidí a hablar con él.

- No entiendo a las mujeres, Gibbs.- Fue lo primero que me dijo. - Todo parecía estar mejorando, había comenzado a comer e incluso me dijo su nombre y de donde es. Port Royale, ¿podrías imaginarlo?-

- Ella es la hija del gobernador de Port Royale…-

- ¡Lo sabía! – Dijo triunfante. - Sabía indudablemente que es una muchacha de la alta sociedad… ¡Hey! ¿Pero cómo has sabido tú eso?- Sus ojos recelosos se enfocaron en los míos en busca de respuestas.

- Jack…- Iba a contestarle, pero me interrumpió.

- ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Me la paso días intentando obtener una miga y tu hablas cinco minutos con ella y te cuenta toda su vida!-

- ¡Por todos los santos Jack! La conocí cuando pertenecía la armada y ella era solo una chiquilla que viajaba junto a su padre. Él venía a asumir su cargo a la colonia…

- ¡Eso es bueno Gibbs! Ahora podemos devolverla a su padre y así recuperarás la calma, ¡recuerdo todas tus supersticiones! Y yo por fin tendré mi camarote de vuelta.- Jack caminaba, movía los brazos en grandes aspavientos mientras hablaba sin parar pero no escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle. Por un momento creí vislumbrar algo de tristeza opacada por todo ese barullo, pero seguramente fue mi imaginación.

-¡Jack! - Se detuvo algo perturbado por mi grito y me miró. - Port Royal fue quemado…-

- Lo siento cariño, no sabía…- Sus palabras me parecieron carentes de significado y falsas, me llenaron de ira. Sin saber como había llegado hasta él me encontré golpeando su pecho con mis puños.

- ¡No lo sientes! ¡Por qué habría de importarte! ¡Eres un pirata igual a ellos! Me mantienes cautiva en este barco…- Súbitamente me tomo por las muñecas y me arrincono contra la pared. Creí que iba a golpearme.

- Mira chiquilla.- Dijo conteniendo su rabia. - Ahora no tienes un lugar donde ir. Podría intentar dejarte en un puerto, pero en la mayoría de ellos soy un hombre buscado. Y en los pocos en que no soy buscado son demasiado deshonestos para ti. ¿Y que harías sola? ¿Sabes ganar dinero de alguna manera? La otra opción es saltar por la borda y no creo que quieras eso.

A medida que uno hablaba y el otro escuchaba, él fue relajando su agarre y ella aceptando la verdad. Él termino sujetando sus hombros suavemente, más que evitar sus movimientos, una manera de reconfortarla.

Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza en negación, nunca se había sentido más pequeña, el pirata tenía razón. ¿Cómo ella podría hacer frente al mundo sola? Su reputación como hija del gobernador estaba arruinada. Bien lo sabía ella, cuando una dama de la sociedad tenía el mínimo contacto con los piratas y tenía la suerte de ser rescatada nunca volvía a ser la misma persona. Las habladurías impedían un matrimonio conveniente (?).

El sino señalaba sólo una dirección para ella en ese momento.

- Está bien, me quedare aquí – Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

La sonrisa de Jack no podía expresar más felicidad.

**Nota de la autora:**

No ha nada nuevo en la historia y el final dista mucho de ser emocionante, pero estoy en una carrera contra el tiempo. Quería terminar esto antes de ver At World's End y probablemente la vea mañana en una avant premier.

Quizás escriba un prólogo donde desarrolle un poco más la idea de Elizabeth "a futuro" a bordo del Perla.

¡Saludos! Que a todos nos guste la película y larga vida al Sparrabeth aún que dudo mucho que se de en el canon. Para mi que ella se queda sola, libre como la verdadera pirata que es.


End file.
